1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a counterflow column with a liquid distributor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a column of this kind in which for example a distillatory material separation is carried out by means of an ordered packing, a gas which flows upwardly through the packing can move so rapidly that when known liquid distributors are used (see e.g. EP 0 282 753) fine drops are separated at the latter by the vigorous gas flow and are carried along. The liquid to be distributed therefore does not arrive without losses at the packing, but rather is partly conducted away from the latter by the gas flow (often called xe2x80x9centrainmentxe2x80x9d). Ordered packings in which strong gas flows can arise are for example turbulence packings (see EP 0 418 338) or packings with cross channel structure, i.e. packings with films arranged in vertical layers which are corrugated and thereby form openly crossing channels (see e.g. EP 070 917).
The object of the invention is to create a counterflow column with a liquid distributor in which the output of a liquid to be distributed onto the packing takes place largely without losses.
The counterflow column contains a liquid distributor which comprises a plurality of tubular or trough-like distributor members. These distributor members are arranged in the column above the packing in such a manner that in an upwardly flowing gas a plurality of partial flows develop at the level of the distributor member. Stagnation zones are present between the packing and the distributor members. Through additional means which are not necessary per se for a liquid output the stagnation zones and/or the flow of a liquid to be distributed are influenced in such a manner that the liquid, after emerging from the distributor members and prior to entry into the packing, traverses in free fall the stagnation zones and where appropriate also further regions in which the gas flow is largely free of horizontal velocity components. The gas flow can also be influenced by means of a suitable shaping of the distributor members.